


Adam Sackler x Reader (One Shots)

by MarieSackler



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Girls (TV), adam sackler - Fandom, hbo girls
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sackler x reader - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Sweet, adam sackler x reader - Freeform, reader POV, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieSackler/pseuds/MarieSackler
Summary: A collection of all my one shots written originally for Tumblr with Adam Sackler.
Comments: 40
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

# Sleeping at Sackler’s (+18)

  


The springs bear into your back; this mattress needs to be burned. You start twisting, trying to work the lumps just right; so that they aren’t destroying your body. 

Adam groans next to you. Rolling your eyes; you huff and flip to your side. After tonight, you promised yourself that you would not be sleeping at Sackler’s again. 

If he wanted to see you; he needed to come to your apartment. Adam’s arm swiftly flops over you and you feel his body inch closer to yours.

**“Stop moving I’m trying to sleep”** His voice was in your ear; muffled and sleepy. 

The rage grows in your chest. You’ve told him how much you hate this damn bed and how bad it makes you feel in the mornings. 

“The springs are stabbing me.” You sneer. Adam nuzzles his nose into the crook of your neck.

“But you’re so pretty.” He breaths as his lips brush your cheek. 

You hate how fucking adorable the man is; he knows the effect he has on you and uses it as a weapon in situations just like this one.

Adam’s hand moves to your hip; gently caressing your side. You feel the hardening of his dick against’ your ass. 

“I thought you were trying to sleep?” You say with slight irritation in your voice. You weren’t completely over the bed issue. 

“You smell good.” His lips trace down your spine; letting out a small moan, you turn towards him. He presses his hand to your back, steadying you.

“No, stay on your side.” His voice deepened with lust. 

Pushing your ass against him, he reaches a hand around you, finding your folds, he circles his thumb on your clit. 

Rocking against him rhythmically, you hear his heartbeat quickening with every grind of your hips. The heat rises up your body, you don’t want to cum on his fingers.

“Adam.” 

He intuitively knows and pulls his fingers from you; pausing them on your breast. Carefully, he positions you right for him to be able to thrust himself inside of you. You cry out when he enters you; his thick cock filling you up. You wish you could reach his beautiful, dark, wavy hair. 

“ You feel so fucking good.” He groans in your ear as he strengthens his thrusts. 

“I want to be on my knees.” You say abruptly; stopping Adam.

“Fuck! Yes!” 

He immediately helps you to position yourself up just enough for him to slide back into you. You know from how easily Adam glides inside that you were very close to your orgasm. 

Lucky for you that he’s taking his time and pumps you at a nice, even pace. Sliding his hands up your spine and tweaking your nipples, his breathing intensifies.

“ I am going to fill you up with my cum.” He says loudly. You laugh. The man has such a dirty mouth. You want to smack it but that could be for another night. 

Adam’s cock is now deep and at a constant, fast speed. Your body starts to clench and shake. Adam is instantly aware of how close you are to coming undone. 

“Cum for me. Cum all over my cock. It’s all yours.” He says now in a soft whisper, as he runs his hands on your stomach. You let the pleasure roll over you, moaning out his name, you lose your balance and fall towards the mattress. Adam has you and pulls you back up.

“Not done with you yet.” He laughs and thrusts himself inside of you again to finish himself off. His body jerks and his hands tighten on your hips; he yells ‘fuck’ and presses tightly against you. 

Spilling his seed, it runs down your thigh. Adam pulls out and flips onto his back, lifting his arm you snuggle up to him; both of you breathy and glistening with sweat. 

He starts quoting his lines to you. The play has taken up most of his free time.

But he knows that he has to see you; he needs to wake up to your face. 

Unlike others in the past, you are his muse, cheerleader, lover, and best friend. 

He feels safe with you. You are his home. 


	2. A Walk in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty one-shot reader POV
> 
> Snippet:
> 
> Adam dropped to his knees in front of you. He had lightly sprinkled freckles across his face. The closer proximity to his face revealed that his eyes weren’t as dark as you previously thought; they were a golden amber. You were snapped back into the moment as you felt his hands at your ankle; the black lace of the garter scratching your skin; his eyes weren’t looking at your ankle but the small space exposed between your legs.

You stepped back into the crowd; you had just caught the bride’s bouquet. It was officially now declared to everyone attending that you were very single. You wanted to ditch the flowers; you hadn’t even wanted to go up for the toss but the bride eyed you dangerously and motioned you to the floor. 

The speakers announced that it was time for the garter toss. Of course, you needed to pay attention; whoever this was, was going to be the one sliding his hand up your thigh. Men from all over the room walked towards the center of the floor; some were being dragged by friends and some danced and flaunted themselves over. 

You really hated the entire tradition. The music started and the groom flung a lacy bundle into the crowd. The music paused and the winner stepped forward. You bite the bottom of your lip; he was so tall and donned a charming smirk on his pouty lips. Okay, maybe you didn’t hate this so much. People started to turn towards you; waiting for you to make your way for the finale. The other winner stared you down; he looked predatory. 

Swallowing down your nerves, you made your way to him. He bowed slightly at your approach. The announcement overhead was cheering you both on; you laughed slightly at the ridiculousness of it all. He leaned into you and whispered.

“Adam, I am Adam.” 

He smelled delicious. How did you get so lucky? You smiled softly and whispered your name in return. The DJ’s voice commanded you to sit on the chair, you felt your heart jump into your throat; you were about to have this man’s hands on you and there was nothing else you wanted more at this moment.

Adam dropped to his knees in front of you. He had lightly sprinkled freckles across his face. The closer proximity to his face revealed that his eyes weren’t as dark as you previously thought; they were a golden amber. You were snapped back into the moment as you felt his hands at your ankle; the black lace of the garter scratching your skin; his eyes weren’t looking at your ankle but the small space exposed between your legs. 

You sucked at the bottom of your lip; at the idea of him pushing your dress up, sliding your panties down, those fingers gripping into your hips as he fucked you from behind. Adam’s hands took their time as he slid the garter to your upper thigh, his thumb pressing into your skin, slowly tracing his fingertips behind your knee as the crowd around you cheered and clapped. 

He stood suddenly and held his hand out to you to stand. You smiled, your hand disappeared in his; the man was a beast. You let him lead you to the outside of the barn that the reception was being held in; turning to you he started to laugh awkwardly. 

“I fucking hate that kind of shit!” He blurted. You joined him in his laughter.

“Yeah, I am not a real big fan either but the bride shot lasers at me to play along.” 

Adam’s lips curled in a smirk.

“Well, I wasn’t going too but then I saw who caught the bouquet; so I made an exception.” 

You feel your face flush at the compliment. Was this going to be a cliche, wedding hook up that you had always heard about? It had been a while since you had gotten laid and this man was delightful. 

“Thanks.” You said suddenly shy; flirting was not a specialty of yours. Adam stepped in closer to you; tracing a finger on your bare arm.

“Do you want to take a walk with me?” His voice low and sultry. You held your breath as his touch made you shiver. 

“Sure, yes. Just one second.” You rushed towards the bathroom; thanking the gods that it was empty. 

You dumped the plastic flowers into the trash and checked your makeup. You had to admit that you did look pretty hot and would need to remember to thank the best friend for convincing you to buy this dress. You gave yourself a quick pep talk and made your way back to an antsy Adam. 

He lit up as you approached.

“I was worried I scared you off.” He joked as he ran his hand through his hair. You laughed in response, abruptly Adam grabbed your hand and pulled you closer to his chest.

“So how about that walk pretty lady?” Adding extra emphasis to the word ‘walk’. You smiled and nodded. 

The two of you wandered down into the field that surrounded the barn. He randomly asked you questions like what was your favorite breakfast food? Color? Author? You answered in amusement as he rambled on answering his own questions. You looked around and realized that you were both entering the wooded area at the edge of the field. 

“Are you kidnapping me?” You laugh gesturing to the woods. Adam’s eyes danced in amusement.

“Yes, I am precious.” He said in a raspy, playful British accent. You giggled as he grabbed at your sides, pinching and tickling you. Stopping, suddenly he cupped your face in his hands and devoured your mouth; his tongue exploring yours. A soft moan escaped your lips as his hands found your hips. He stopped and brushed a few strands of hair from your face.

“Are you going to be my little red riding hood?” His eyes were black with excitement. You sucked your bottom lip into your mouth; Adam’s eyes widened and he pressed his mouth to yours again, tugging at your lips.

“I am the only one who can bite those lips right now.” Adam squeezed your ass as he licked into your mouth, lifting you slightly off the ground. You could feel the hardness of his cock against you. He let you go and leaned back, a look of mischief on his face.

“I am the big bad wolf that wants a piece of that pretty ass.” He murmured; your eyes traced the tightness of his shirt against his wide chest; those broad shoulders, buttons stressed from his width. You wanted him to devour you. A surge of confidence came over you and you started to take off your heels.

“Why don’t you try to catch me Mr. Wolf?” 

Adam’s nostrils flared and his body twitched; he nodded in agreement. You turned and ran. There were lots of trees so you began to weave in and out of them as you tried to look behind you to see where Adam was; you couldn’t see him. 

Your heart was pounding as you wrapped your body around a large trunk; peering around it, you scanned the woods. Where was he? You listened to air around you, the only sounds were your own heavy pants. 

You took a deep breath and darted from behind the tree; as you did, two hands grabbed you by your waist and pulled you off your feet. You yelped as Adam threw you over his shoulder, slapping your ass hard.

“Found you.” He growled as he rubbed his hand up and down your thigh. 

You were breathless when he put you down and pressed you against the trunk of a tree; his face now buried in your cleavage. You felt his hands at the hem of your dress; slowly moving up to the edge of your panties. You moved your hands behind you and started to unzip your dress; Adam realizing what you were doing turned you around and helped you remove the dress. 

He carefully laid it over a nearby rock. Immediately, he was on his knees, tracing his lips just above your panty line. Slowly, he started to slide them down your legs; you could feel his hot breath on your skin, gripping one hand on the tree, you bucked your hips towards him. He looked up at you with a grin.

“Looks like it's your special day too." He whispered before kissing the inside of your hip, his other hand gripping your ass. He gingerly slid his tongue inside your folds, licking up your increasing wetness. He stopped and dug his hands into your ass.

“Keep your eyes on me.” He demanded as he put a couple of his fingers in his mouth, wetting them before he slid them into your sex. Working them in and out slowly, as his thumb rubbed your clit; his eyes excited as he watched you watching him. 

Nuzzling, his nose into your cunt, rubbing your wetness on his face, he stood swiftly and started unbuckling his pants. You grabbed at him and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs; his dick was bulging with precum spilling out from the tip. 

You dropped to your knees instantly, grabbing his ass and licking his tip. He groaned and steadied himself against the tree as you dragged your tongue down his shaft, taking him in while you relaxed your throat; he was a big boy. He bucked his hips into you, grinding himself against your face. 

“Do you like my dick? He mumbled as he rocked. You answered by sucking him harder. He cried out ‘fuck’ as one of his hands shot down to grip your head. You slipped your hand to cup his ball that elicited more moans and swears. You clinched your legs, feeling your wetness growing and spreading down the inside of your leg. You did not want him to cum before you felt that cock inside of you. You stopped suddenly and looked up at him, doe-eyed. 

“Would the big bad wolf like to mount me now?” You say lowering your voice to a purr. 

Adam’s eyes widen, grabbing you quickly and drawing you up to him. One hand reached around you and unhooked your bra. Adam’s mouth went to your breasts instantly, latching onto a nipple and sucking hard. You cried out and pushed his head into you harder; enflaming his mouth. Your pussy was clenched and screaming at you for a release. Instinctively, Adam pulled away from you and motioned towards the tree. 

“Bend over, spread your legs, use the tree.” 

You turned slowly, taking your time bending over, letting him have the full show. Gripping, the tree, you waited. Nothing happened for a few seconds making you turn your head to look behind you. Adam was standing there, condom wrapper in hand, stroking his dick, staring at your ass. You laugh.

“Don’t stroke your own dick when you could be fucking me!” You cry out in humor and need. 

Adam’s eyes snap back to you and he playfully growls; grabbing you forcefully by the hips and pushing inside you; you gasp as he fills you.

“I am going to fuck you so hard.” He breathes as he pounds against you, making your tits bounce. 

You feel one of his hands at your clit, the pleasure is reaching unbearable as you try to hold onto all the sensations happening between your legs. You clench your walls against him; making him moan your name. 

“Cum for me!” He demanded as he quickened his motions. 

That was all the permission you needed; your mouth dropped open as you cried out his name, your orgasm ripping through your body. You heard him moan with you as he came along with you. 

You felt dizzy, your legs wobbly. You felt him slip outside of you and pull the condom off. He gave your ass a light slap. 

“Good girl.” You turned and looked at him as he stood there a smug grin on his face. You laughed; he still had his dress shirt on. You went to stand but lost your balance, Adam quickly scooted to you and wrapped his arm under yours. 

“Oh, I got you little red. Let’s get decent and head back to the wedding eh?” You nodded, still trying to collect your thoughts. Adam laughed.

“If you are good, I may just fuck you again.”


	3. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader Requested Fluff/Smut Sackler

The sun was directly in your eyes when you woke up. You were overheated. You looked down at the cause of the extra warmth. Sackler’s rumpled dark hair was splayed out over your breasts, his body coiled around your center. Running your fingers over his scalp, you smiled at the soft little snores that escaped him. He was so sweet when he was like this; you started to lightly scratch his head. He groaned and nestled his nose into your stomach. Sackler leisurely raised his head and looked up at you.

“Hello.” He hummed as he started to pepper kisses up your chest. You let out a little sigh as you felt him take a nipple softly between his lips.

“Breakfast in bed is my favorite.” He gave a low giggle as he rolled on top of you; spreading your legs open. You shook your head.

“I haven’t even brushed my teeth yet.” You pushed up at his chest and tried to stop him. Sackler towered over your face; smiling that quirky smirk that you loved so much.

“I don’t need your mouth.” He dipped down and pressed his lips deeply into the curve of your neck as one of his large fingers slid in your folds; rubbing you gently. You felt your breath catch in your throat as he slowly trailed his tongue on your neck; stopping suddenly to suck in your bottom lip before he crushed his mouth to yours. Sackler plunged two more fingers into your wet sex causing a gasp from you.

“You want my cock yet?” He hummed as he sucked on your breast working his fingers just enough to make you crazy but to keep you from cumming.

“Nah.” You say with a lazy grin. Sackler’s eyes shoot up at you; he looked amused.

“Oh, oh okay.” He said nodding as he slipped his fingers from you and placed the tip of his cock in your folds; he gradually stroked his head on your swollen clit. Sackler watched you intently as you tipped back into the pillows; running your hand over your breast for more stimulation. Sackler shook his head and with his free hand snatched at your breast.

“Am I not enough for you?” He growled as he sank his head between your legs; yanking your legs over his shoulders as his mouth dove into your folds. You pressed your fingers into his scalp pushing him deeper; he aggressively sucked and licked as he slid his fingers back into you; pumping in and out. Your feet started to fidget as your body vibrated against Sackler.

“I want you inside me!” You said as you tried to pull up his face. He looked at you; a glint in his eyes. Moving your legs; he crouched over you and bit your stomach lightly.

“Of course you fucking do!” He dug his hands into your hips and dragged you to him; in one motion his cock was deep inside you; your walls clenched him as you rocked in rhythm with his thrusts. He bent down to you as he plunged and kissed you deeply; slowly then moving his mouth to nibble at your ear.

The sweetness of his mouth and pumping between your legs; threw your body through a powerful orgasm. You heard Adam moan as you clamped against him. He rolled back and pumped you fast through his own release; letting out a large sigh, he flopped on his back next to you.

You turned your body and faced him. Sackler reached over and started to caress your face as he positioned himself to face you. Leaning forward he brushed his lips over the tip of your nose, cheeks, and mouth.

“You aren’t leaving this bed today.” He murmured as he nudged his nose under your chin. Softly, laughing you ran your fingers through his hair; you were perfectly happy with that plan.


	4. Morning Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader Request:
> 
> CONGRATS! Your writing is so good! Can I get Sackler accidentally saying “I love you” during sex and some *light angst* but toward the end Sackler says something like “I say a lot of shit that I don’t mean, what I said then, is not a part of the shit I don’t mean” overall Adam being kind of bad at communication but doing his best? Idk. I’m sorry if this is stupid.
> 
> ( I played with perspectives in this one; let me know what you think for this style for reader requests. )

_ Adam traced the edge of your nose. He loved watching you sleep, especially in the early morning hours when you were deeply asleep and the room was peaceful. The only sounds were your soft snores and breathing. This is when his head was quiet; his body calm. _

_ He had been wanting to say it to you for weeks. It was always on the tip of his tongue but a surge of anxiety would wash over him and he would end up changing the subject by a random grope of your breast or a playful dance. _

He slowly pulled back the sheet; exposing your bare breasts; so soft and delicious. Deciding it was time for you to wake up, he nudged his nose under your chin; tenderly pushing against you. You started to fidget and stretch. Adam drew from you to watch you open your eyes and adjust to the room. You looked over at him with a smile; cupping the side of his face in your hand.

“Morning.” You said drowsily as Adam brushed his fingertip over your nipple. He bent down and placed his lips around it; rolling it with his tongue. You let out a little sigh of satisfaction as you began running your hand through his hair. Your touch ignited him and he moved so that he was towering over you.

Gently, he spread your legs apart and leaned down to suck your breast again into his mouth. Moving, Adam began brushing feather-like kisses down your sternum; he dipped between your legs to caress the inside of your thighs with his lips.

_ Adam loved the way you would squirm at his touch. Your soft moans; hardened his cock.You started to buck your hips up at him to encourage faster movement. He laughed into your sex before he started placing tiny kisses on your folds. He wasn’t going to go any faster; he wanted to relish in the taste of you before he spent the day at rehearsal. He needed to sate himself of you so that he could remember his fucking lines. _

You felt the tension begin to build in your core as Adam slid his tongue inside of you; licking you gently up and down; pausing occasionally to suck lightly on your clit. You gripped his head tightly in your hands and started to beg him.

“Adam, please.” Sackler lifted his head; a playful grin played on his lips.

“Please, what?” He asked as he plunged a finger inside of you and started to slowly work it in and out. You pushed your head back into the pillow; relishing at the heightened pulsations between your legs.

“I want you inside of me.” You exhaled as you started to curl your feet into the mattress. Sackler’s eyes blackened as he slid two more fingers into your folds.

“You want my cock? How badly do you want it?” He murmured bending down between your legs; teasing your clit with his tongue. Crying out you, pushed his head deeper. You heard him chuckle as he worked his fingers faster. Adam moved his free hand to your breasts, pinching your nipple in his fingers. Your body trembled at the overstimulation. Feeling that you were close to release; Adam leaned back from you; gripping your hips; he dragged you into a comfortable position for him to enter you.

“How badly do you want this cock?” He asked again as he teased your clit with the tip of his shaft that was glistening with arousal.

“I need it, please baby.” As the word **_baby_** slipped from your lips Adam was engulfed by his emotions for you. He groaned as he slid inside of you; gently rocking himself; deeper into you; watching as your body reacted to taking him in fully.

_ Bending down he feverishly pressed his mouth to yours; exploring you with his tongue, wanting to make you feel what was rushing through his mind. He wanted you to feel what he felt when he touched and looked at you. Adam loved feeling you beneath his body, your eyes dilated and cheeks flushed, hair spread around your face in a mess, panting for him. _

You felt pleasure crash over your body, crying out you clutched Adam closer to you; rocking up into him; you helped him with his release.

“I fucking love you.” He breathed in your ear; as he came vigorously inside of you. You exhaled and tried not to freeze. He had said all kinds of things when he came so why should this time be any different?

Adam rolled next to you onto his back; his breathing rapid. He rubbed at his face and jumped up from the bed. You watched him disappear into the bathroom. You didn’t want to follow him. You tried to steady your brain. This felt different. He had told you how much he loved your body but never this; never that he loved you. Adam came bustling back into the bedroom; a look of fear and exasperation spread over his face.

“I fucking meant it.” He said twitching his hands at his sides before continuing.

“I know that I say a lot of fucking things when we fuck and I barely know what comes out of my own mouth. But I mean it. I love you. I am fucking crazy about you.” Adam’s voice trailed off at the end. He looked terrified. Leaping up from the bed; you went to him; wrapping your arms around his torso.

“Well, I fucking love you too!” You said pressing a kiss into his chest. Adam’s large arms immediately encased you as he kissed the top of your head. Lifting your face up to him, he bent to kiss you deeply.

_ He was afraid to love you. Afraid that it would end up like all the times before but as you looked up at him, warm eyes, and a soft smile on your lips; he felt only happiness. _


	5. Buttons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader Request: May I kindly request for Smut 67. I really want to kiss you right now & Angst 2. Isnt it obvious? Im in love with you with Sackler please? Im thinking they both like each other but reader is insecure about her curvy body & doesnt think he would like her until one day he finally tells her? Maybe during a friend's party & reader leaves the room to get some air & he follows? Thank you so much! You rock!

You ran your hands down the sides of your dress. It was a bit tighter than you normally would have worn but tonight was a night for celebration. You had successfully just closed on your first major theater production as the lead costume designer.

Turning to the side, you checked yourself in the mirror. Your eyes instantly went to the bunch near your center; you groaned and sucked in your stomach. You grazed the rest of your features; noticing more areas of loathing; maybe you shouldn't be wearing this tonight. Unfortunately, it was too late; the crew was meeting at the front of the theater in five minutes to take you along to the party. You adjusted a few pieces of hair and walked out to the meeting spot.

The director had rented out a nice space with a rooftop view for the occasion. The room was full of people; friends of the cast and crew, some journalists and a few socialites. You were glad to see that there was an open bar; quickly you made your way there. You knew you would need alcohol to deal with being with this many people for the night.

Ordering your favorite drink, your eyes studied the crowd; you were hoping to find a place to park for a few minutes. You dropped your gaze at a tall, dark-haired man by the windows; Adam Sackler. He looked charming in a jacket and tie; his long mane brushed nicely instead of his finger combed style.

You had talked to him more than any other of the actors. He was always popping his buttons off his shirts. It became a running joke. You started to look forward to his wardrobe malfunctions. He started stopping by at the end of rehearsals to chat about random topics of little depth. It wasn't until the last few times spent with him that had made you wonder if there could be something more between the two of you. There were a few long looks, brushes of hands, blushing and lingered hugs; several nights of eating street food together and walking to the subway. You convinced yourself that it was nothing; he was a sought after up and coming actor who got a lot of attention from his peers and audience. Regardless, you really enjoyed his company and pepped yourself up to make your way to him. Sackler caught your eye as you moved closer, he leaned out and grabbed your hand, snatching you through the crowd.

"Hey, you! He said with his customary playful smirk. You smiled in return and shrugged your shoulders.

"Just got here. I didn't invite any friends or anyone, so I am kind of on the outside." Sackler nodded in agreement; abruptly he slid his hand in yours and started to weave you through the crowd. You both ended out onto the rooftop. Laughing, you sat at one of the tables near the edge of the roof.

"Sorry, I hate being around so many people. I didn't bring anyone either; I don't really have a lot of friends or people I need around." He ran his hand aimlessly through his hair and biting in his bottom lip. You felt the urge to replace his hand with yours; shaking your head you took a healthy sip of your drink. Adam's eyes widen and he gave a small chuckle.

"I also hate being around so many people and that's why I do this." You held up my glass. He nodded and looked over at the few people scattered around the roof; clearing his throat he spoke again in a hushed voice.

"I gave up drinking when I was a teenager. It made me an idiot. I go to AA meetings sometimes...It helps." He stood up and started scuffling around in front of me. You were a bit taken back by the immediate outburst of emotion. Sackler froze abruptly; staring at you he began spilling out truths regarding his teen years. You listened and felt your heart split as this beautiful man bestowed his intimate stories to you. You looked down at your empty glass; which explained the warmth in your face. Sackler stopped and slid a chair next to you; straddling it, he stared at you.

"Thank you for feeling like you could share all of that with me." You said reaching over to pat his shoulder; he snatched it and hugged it against his chest.

"Jesus, kid! Isn't it obvious?" He said, his copper eyes turning to hues of black. You felt a knot build in your throat; you shook your head searching his softened face.

"I fucking like you. I like you a lot. You're fucking beautiful and smart." He paused and took a sharp breath. "I know I can trust you and when I am around you I just feel relaxed, comfortable to just be myself. You didn't seem to mind; I got the impression that you enjoyed having me around." You shook your head in a bit of a daze.

"Yeah, I mean...of course I care for you. Do you think I would just spend all this extra time with the guy who can't seem to stop ripping up his clothes?" Sackler blurted out a laugh and started fidgeting.

"I only did that so I could see you. The days' that rehearsals sucked, I made it an excuse to go see you; clear my head, so I could go back and get it right." You looked at him with skepticism. Sackler laughed again and rubbed his forehead.

"I really want to kiss you right now!" You looked at his strong face decorated with sweet freckles.

"So do it." You murmured.

Sackler eyebrows raised and he jumped up from his chair. Bending down and cupping your face in his hands; he kissed you deeply. After a minute, you both broke away, gasping for air. Sackler tucked a piece of your hair back into place.

"So, you want to ditch this and go get pizza?" He said touching his nose to yours.

"Of course I do." You answered smiling.


	6. 'Like a Credit Card.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> Oral Sex  
> Light degradation  
> Unprotected Sex

"Stop staring at it..." Sackler hummed in your ear as he slid his hand around your hip. You stepped forward, putting space between your bodies.

"Stop staring at what?" You asked, taking a sip from your drink. The wine had roused warmth to your cheeks. Sackler caressed his lips just below your ear.

"My nose, you little slut. I know you want it between your thighs." He resumed his feathery kisses to your collar. Goosebumps spread over your skin, exposing your feelings. You hated that you told him about your fascination with his nose. It had been twenty-four hours of taunting.  
"I am regretting sharing that information." You mumbled, turning to face him. Sackler's face was split wide with a toothy grin. You swallowed down the last of your wine; Sackler intently watching as you finished, took the glass from you, and sat it on the windowsill behind him.

"Let's leave. I am tired of this, and I am ready to fuck you raw." Sackler hooked his arm around your waist and drew you close to his face.  
"What about the party?" You asked, drinking in his dark amber eyes. Sackler smirked and stroked his prominent nose against yours.

"We are leaving it." He held out his hand. You bit down on your bottom lip, nodded, and interlaced your fingers with his.

\------------------------------------

The taxi ride was long and torturous. Sackler made it a point to kiss and grind his nose all over your face, neck, and front of your shirt. You had to continuously pull his hand back to keep him from slipping off your jeans. You barely made it through the door of his apartment before he had hiked you up to his hips and bound your legs around his back. "I am going to fuck you so good." He murmured in your cheek as he carried you to his bedroom.

Your head was spinning as he dumped you on his mattress. You took a deep breath as Sackler dragged your pants off. Humming a little song, he hooked his fingers on your panties. "We don't need these anymore." He sang as he spread you open.

You were breathless as he sank his face between your legs, his fingers spreading you wide and pressing his nose into your slit. You cried out his name as he licked and nibbled." You fucking taste so good." He murmured as he penetrated you with two hefty fingers. Breathing was becoming more difficult with each passing minute. You mewled as Sackler pulled from you.

Laughing at you, he tore his shirt off and unbuckled his jeans. You stared at the firm bulge pressing against his briefs. "You little whore, already starving for my cock." Rolling your eyes, you sat up and removed the remainder of your clothes. Sackler's eyes blackened at the sight of your bare breasts. "Give them to me..." He roared as he tackled you; your laughs pealed through the room as he sucked on a nipple and tickled your sides.

"I want you to ride my face." Sackler purred into the crook of your neck. You swallowed hard as he kissed your jawline. "You can pound that sweet pussy all over this nose." You went to retort, but Sackler caught your mouth was his; carefully, he lifted your hips and dragged you on top of him. You steaded yourself against his chest.

Riding someone's face was not in your sexual repertoire, and you were not entirely sure that it would work. You were pretty confident that you would suffocate the man. You weren't sure how he didn't complain or squirm when you straddled him. Sackler leaned upright, wrapping his arms around your back, supporting you. "Don't get weird like you do." He rustled, crushing his nose into your cheek before brushing a kiss across your skin.

"It's just...I don't think it would be enjoyable for you...What if I break your face or something?" You mumbled, setting your head against his chest. Sackler clutched your chin and tilted you to face him.

"I think I will be fucking fine. Now, sit on my fucking face." He sank back into the mattress and tugged on your waist. You hoisted yourself and shimmed above him. Your hands pressed down on the headboard. "I know you want to cum all over this nose, get down here." You breathed deeply as you lowered yourself; Sackler growled and drew you into his mouth, his hands wrapping around you, his fingers digging into your ass.

Sackler let out an enormous exhale before his nose pressed deeply against your clit. You moaned as sharp needles spread down your spine, pleasure rising from your core. Your hands trembled against the headboard as he penetrated you with two fingers. The sound of his fingers thrusting in and out of your wetness flung your head back.

He added a third finger as he increased the grinding of his nose. "Cum on it, my beautiful little whore. Cum all over my nose. I want to taste you." The encouraging words and rate of his onslaught brought on your release; moaning and slamming your hands against the wall, you lost your balance, toppling onto Sackler. Laughing, he shifted you, holding you before you fell backward. 

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean---." Sackler took your face into his hands.  
"Clean up the mess you made my little slut." Sacklers' eyes bore into yours as you slowly ran your tongue over the bridge of his nose, licking up your wetness. Carelessly, you brushed small kisses all over his face before returning to suck the tip of his nose into your mouth. Sackler laughed.

"You pervert. Can't get enough, can you?" Grabbing at you, he positioned you on your back. Kneading your thighs, he buried his face into your ample belly. "I love how soft you feel..." He purred into your stomach. Shooting up, Sackler opened your legs wider and started palming his shaft. "Now, I am going to fuck you into this mattress. Touch your tits." You beamed and ran your hands over your rounded breasts, squeezing and tweaking your nipples. 

Sackler groaned as he prodded the tip of his glistening cock against your throbbing clit; increasing friction before penetrating you. Gasping and clawing into the bed, Sackler dug into your hips as he thrust. "You have such a perfect little pussy… I love it so much." Slipping his hand between you, he teased your clit with his fingers, adding to the mounting pleasure; your walls pulsated around him as you cried out with your release. "I love it when I can feel you squeeze your pussy around me. Fuck! Where do you want me to cum?" He stammered as he crashed against you. 

" I want to feel you cum inside me." You hummed massaging your breasts for him. 

"Fuck! I fucking love filling you up; mark my fucking territory." Sackler shuddered as he came, clawing into your thighs before collapsing on top of you. You laid breathlessly tangled up in each other as you ran your fingers carefully through his hair. Sackler turned and pressed kisses on your sternum. "Bath time?" He breathed in your skin before detaching himself from you. You nodded in silent agreement. Sackler smirked and dragged you to his chest.

"My beautiful little nose slut needs a good cleaning." He kissed your forehead before tickling and chasing you to the bathroom.


	7. A Trip Upstate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was randomly inspired for something soft and autumn themed.

Adam skipped ahead of you. He was humming something to himself with an ear to ear grin. You both had decided you needed to get out of the city. Adam was just finishing up with his most recent play, and you were feeling burnt out from work. It was Adam's idea to go upstate. He sat nuzzled up to you as you searched for bed and breakfasts and activities on your laptop. Adam made it a point to emphasize that you needed a room with a big bed for proper 'vacation fucking'.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

You yelled out to him to stop. He blurted out a laugh and hurried up to you, hoisting you up and spinning you around. "But, we are going to pick some apples, kid!" He chirped, setting you on your feet and planting a quick kiss on your lips. Grabbing your hand, he led you up to the 'Pick your Own' rows. He carried his 1/2 peck bag proudly with him. 

"Adam, we need to decide what types we want." You said, grabbing his free hand to hold him back. 

"I want all of them. It doesn't matter to me." He let go of your hand and jumped up, trying to grab an apple higher up into the tree. You shook your head and giggled. He was such a little kid, it hugged your heart. Adam latched onto the branch and tugged, in seconds, apples rained down onto you. 

Yelling, you jumped back, just as an apple hit the top of your head. Instantly, you heard Adam's loud laughter. Scowling at him, you dipped down and grabbed an apple and aimed for him. He dodged out of the way, laughing.

"WAR!" He yelled, dodging in between the rows of trees, scooping a couple of discarded apples from the ground as he darted. Pretending to roar, you grabbed your own arsenal and chased him down the lines. Several couples a few rows over watched in amusement as you playfully and sloppily aimed your ammo at each other. Adam abruptly dropped his apples and beelined towards you. 

Screaming, you tried to run, but you didn't have a chance. Adam's arms were instantly wrapped around your waist, his face buried in your neck, covering you in quick kisses. Letting you down, you composed yourself while Adam started filling his bag. 

You walked hand in hand back to the car after Adam insisted on paying extra for the apples he thought were damaged. Explaining how we need to treat our working-class better as a society. You kissed his knuckles lovingly. People didn't give Adam Sackler enough credit when meeting him; he had the biggest heart. 

You drove back to the bed and breakfast, discussing making applesauce when you got back to your place in the city. Adam vetoed the pie, reminding you he hated sweets. But after observing your pout, agreed to it, as long as he got to watch, you do it, in only an apron. 

Adam abruptly yelled, 'Ohh.' before demanding you pull over. Barking at him never to scream at the driver. You parked to the side of the road. Adam jumped out, telling you to get out of the vehicle. 

Adam met you at your door, taking your hand into his, he motioned his other hand, aimlessly in the air. 

"Look how fucking beautiful it is, kid. All the colors." Love radiated over your body as you let Adam walk you to the overlook. His eyes shone brightly, like copper pennies, as he looked over the colorful canvas of yellow, orange, and red leaves. Tugging you to him, he enveloped his arms around you, hugging you to his chest. "I am so glad we did this." He murmured into your hair. 

"Me too. You said, breathing in the crisp air and savoring the glow of Adam's body. He dropped his face closer to yours.

"Love you." He murmured into your cheek before kissing it. Smiling, you nuzzled yourself closer to him.

"I love you too...Geek." Adam sprang back with a blank face before snatching you and bombarding you with tickles. Your combined laughter echoing around you.


	8. Set Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Oral Sex 
> 
> Word Count: 1,026
> 
> Reader Request:  
> Could I request “I didn’t think it was possible to love someone this much” with that beautiful boy Sackler please? Soft would be lovely and feel to add smut if appropriate. Cheers sweetie 💖💖💖

You pulled down the hood of your red rain jacket. The day was cold, wet and the steady drizzle of rain made your wait for Sackler miserable. The crew hand hadn't bothered to let you into Adam's trailer and bustled off before you could ask him how long it would be. It had been twenty minutes of dancing on your feet to keep your circulation moving before you caught sight of a small herd of people dressed in varying styles of black apparel walking towards you.

You hadn't seen Sackler in over a month. He had been shooting on location in Ireland for a period film, and you had your own life responsibilities that you couldn't drop to follow him. After many phone calls that ended in shared whining, you happily agreed for him to pay for a flight out for you to see him. You had four days, two in which would allow you to spend with Adam and two for travel.

You weren't expecting to have such an impassioned response to seeing him. Sackler's furrowed brow emerged in the center of the crowd; he was half-hidden behind an oversized black jacket and hood. He was holding his hand tight to his face in what you knew was an act of annoyance. You bit the inside of your mouth. You didn't want to look like an idiot, crying and being a mess. He was already overstimulated. The sight of his loose, black curls sticking to his face incited a surge of tenderness, and you found yourself stepping to him.

Sackler's hooded eyes caught yours, dropping his hand, a wide grin appeared, and he marched towards you. Cupping your face, he crushed his lips against yours. You melted into him--the taste of his mouth, and that distinctive Sackler smell, that flooded you with warmth. Touching him shattered the shell that had formed around you while he had been away. Tears flowed down your face, turning your kisses salty. Sackler pulled away from you, wiping your cheeks with his thumbs. Looking around, you realized the crowd had dispersed. Sackler, also under the same awareness, slid his hand into yours and dragged you to his trailer.

"Let's get out of this fucking rain." He grumbled, flinging open the trailer door. Climbing in, you noted how clean it was; Sackler wasn't known for his organizational skills.

"I can't believe how cle-." Sackler had pulled his jacket off and abandoned it to the floor. Swiping your tongue over your bottom lip, your eyes danced over his rich black waves, stray curls fell over his face. Sackler raised his eyebrows at you as you reached for him. Smirking, he grabbed your hips and drew you closer. "Your hair...its longer?" You hummed as he dipped his head so that you could wind a strand around your finger.

"It is...but its also extensions." He muttered in your ear before taking your lobe between his teeth and biting gently. You trembled at his touch, provoking him to proceed. "Let's take off this adorable fucking raincoat." He laughed and tore off your jacket. You had dressed reasonably for travel and the weather, donning skinny jeans and a bulky sweater.

You would think you were draped in lace by the way Adam's eyes traced your figure. "I fuckingggg missed you, kid." He grumbled before drawing you back to him. He enveloped you to his chest, pressing a kiss to your forehead. "It's been a fucking miserable week. Constant rain, wind. I am sleeping like shit, I am fucking horny and sick of fucking my fist." He rubbed the tip of his nose to yours, smiling. "We're going to fuck now, right? You're gonna fuck me in my first, big-shot, movie trailer?" He growled, bucking his growing erection into you.

Your body responded before the words left your mouth. Sackler's hand was instantly under your sweater and rubbing your soft belly. You did a playful dance of removing each other's clothes before collapsing on the cramped double-sized bed that was tucked in the back of the trailer. Sackler grazed kisses over your breasts and stomach.

Shivering, at the brush of his lips, you reached to caress the top of his curly head as he proceeded to pepper kisses over your hips. Sackler moved his face lower. "Mmm..what do we have here?" He murmured as he kissed outside your soaked sex, shooting tremors to your core. "So wet for me. Always so good for me... I think I forgot what you tasted like." You swallowed down a low moan as he worked his fingers to spread open your folds, and carefully skimmed the tip of his tongue up your slit, mindful not to enter you or reach your clit.

You let out a cry and dug your fingers into his scalp. Sackler laughed and lifted his head, generating more frustrated whimpers from you. "Such a needy girl. Let me appreciate this." He knew that you loved it like this, him, taking his time, savoring every touch, relishing you. Carefully, he started to stroke your swollen clit with his prominent nose, knowing that you had a strong fondness for it.

A rush of pleasure took your breath away and curled your toes. Adam sped the grinding of his nose, and the light bites to your clit. Jerking your hips up to him, you thrashed your hand to the mattress, a string of incoherent words pouring from your mouth. Adam plunged multiple fingers into your throbbing cunt just as you came hard and loudly. Beaming, Adam lifted his head from your thighs, his plush lips glistening as he crawled up to your face and pressed his mouth to yours. You touched your palms to his chest, trying to catch your breath. 

Adam withdrew, snickering at you before shoving his face between your breasts. "I didn't think it was possible to love someone this much." He murmured into your skin. Swallowing down the rush of emotion in your throat, you naturally touched your hands to his hair. You both laid in stillness, savoring the touch and comfort of the other. Abruptly, Sackler bounced up and groped your breasts. "Okay, my turn."


	9. Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RR:
> 
> Hello, Marie, my love. A toast to your increased following! So deserved. You're a fantastic writer and a lovely person. I you're well and happy and warm. Speaking of, I'd love to read a soft Sackler with the prompt "You're really warm." Thank you, friend. 💚

You had just finished the second chapter in your new novel when the front door flew open, and Adam appeared in a fury. Redfaced, Adam threw the script in his hand to the floor and stormed into the kitchen. You carefully laid down your book next to you on the couch, folding your hands in your lap, you waited.

Adam reemerged into the living room, sitting on his knees, he perched in front of you. The small nerve under his eye jumped, nostrils flared, he growled dramatically before biting his lower lip.

"Spill it out, handsome." You hummed, giving a reassuring smile. Adam swallowed hard before speaking.

"No one fucking respects me. No one. Not my agent, not the director. Nobody." He waved his hands furiously in the air, fingers twitchy. The words gripped your heart. This was a constant struggle for him. People saw his quirkiness and goofy smiles as confirmation that he lacked ability and intelligence.

You knew otherwise. Sackler was the most imaginative, creative mind; it was one reason you fell so hard for him. Once you got past the inappropriate jokes and animated noises that randomly fell out of his mouth, he was intensely loyal and a generous lover. You stretched your arms out to him, pouting your lips.

"Come here, my love." You breathed. Adam hesitated before his beautiful, amber eyes softened. He crawled to you, placing his head in your lap; you brushed your hand over his face and hair as he let out a deep exhale. You wish he could see what you see when you look at him; when he rehearses lines in the bedroom or dances between the aisles at the grocery store. The intensity drawn into his face as he's focused on a task or the sweet sounds when he falls asleep in your breasts. "I respect you. I think you're amazing." You murmured, letting his silky black strands run through your fingers. Adam lifted his head; a small smirk played on his lips.

"It's because I fuck you so good." He said, jumping up and flopping onto you and the couch. Adam snuggled his face in between your legs, igniting a rush of warmth to your cheeks and a squeaky giggle. "You're really warm." He joked, moving his head under your teeshirt, caressing his face to your ample belly.

"Well, I am glad I was able to improve your mood." You gasped as Adam kissed under your loose breasts. A rustle escaped him before he whipped his head out from under your shirt.

"I fucking love you." Adam grazed his lips over your lips and cheeks before rubbing the tip of his nose on yours. "Take-out, fucking, and cuddles?" He questioned, peppering more kisses down your throat.

"Sounds perfect."


	10. I got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired.  
> I needed to have a little Sackler love for myself.  
> Its a quickie.
> 
> wordcount: 250

It had been a very long day, hell, it had been a long week. You hugged the pillow closer to your chest; it smelled like Sackler. You knew he would be home soon; you needed him to be.

\- - - -

Your eyes blinked open as Sackler's long arms wrapped around you from behind. Scooping you and pulling you to his chest, he entangled his legs with yours. Sackler pressed his lips to the back of your head.

"Home." He murmured, nuzzling his face into you, your muscles loosened as his warmness diffused over you. He was freshly showered and smelling of cedar. You wiggled free and rolled to face him, burying yourself into his broad chest. Breathing him, the words started to fall from your lips.

"Today was awful...My emotions are all over the place, and I can't seem to lift the fog in my brain." Tears flowed down your cheeks and onto Sackler; he responded by tightening his embrace. Shifting behind you, he touched his face to the curve of your neck and began caressing small, steady kisses to your skin.

"I am here now, kid. I'll be here all weekend." Sackler paused to give a little nibble to your chin. "I know exactly what I need to do to keep you grounded." He squeezed you. "I got you." He whispered, stroking your ample belly and drawing his legs around you. You exhaled slowly, cocooned in your favorite person's arms. Shortly, lulled asleep by the rise and fall of his chest. 


	11. Math Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RR:
> 
> “It’s you, it’s always been you” with Adam Sackler pweaaase 👉🏻👈🏻🥺

You considered yourself lucky, extremely lucky, to be living in the best city in the world, New York City. It was a massive step for you to leave your hometown with the population that was the equivalent to one block in New York. Things would have been worse if it wasn't for the fact that one of your childhood friends resided here and had made your transition relatively painless. 

You and Sackler had grown up together since elementary school. You clicked immediately, him with his quirkiness and intensity and your patience and resourcefulness. Your qualities smashed together was quite the pairing. All of your craziest adventures in life had been experienced with Sackler.

You ran up the stairs to Adam's apartment. You had Friday night plans every week that involved pizza, obscure films, and falling asleep on the couch. You slung open the door, yelling out for him. The apartment was relatively clean, thankfully, to your ceaseless nagging at him to not be a piglet. Adam had stacked his collection of blankets and pillows on the coffee table. You started spreading them out onto the floor when Adam pinched your sides, causing you to drop the pile and scream. Swinging around, you punched him in the chest. 

"Ow! Jesus, kid!" He yelped, laughing and toppling backward. You couldn't help but fall into a bout of giggles at Sackler's fall. "I think you broke my ass bone!" He roared, his eyes dancing. You, still laughing, positioned over him, and reached for his hands, you weren't entirely sure this was going to work, but you were happy to play along. Sackler's face softened as he entwined his fingers with yours. Warmth inched up your neck at his gaze; you smirked and made a genuine effort to lift him. Adam held back his weight, drawing you onto him.

You chuckled until you realized that Adam wasn't laughing, but watching you. Swiftly, he ran his fingers through your hair before fastening both arms around you, tightening you to him.

"Sackler...What are you doing?" Your heart hammered in your ears, throat suddenly parched; why was he playing like this? A tiny grin danced at the corner of his lips, hints of red dyed his cheeks. You were suddenly aware of each freckle on his face and the copper hues in his eyes. 

** "It's you, it's always been you." ** He hummed as he sucked on his bottom lip. "Ever since that day, you helped me cheat on that fucking math test." Tears rolled down your face at each word he spoke. You had been in love with Sackler, your entire friendship. Your friends back home all knew, your parents knew, you were pretty sure his parents knew. The day he left for college was heartbreaking. He didn't do phones, so the second half of your friendship was sporadic contact by postcards, stupid, cheesy postcards. 

This was until the past year when you hunted down his cellphone (he had one now) and reconnected. You didn't know if you wanted to throw up from nerves or kiss each mole on his body. Sackler hugged you as he sat up, holding his face close to yours. "What do you say, doll?" he hummed in your ear. Waves of sentiment crashed over you, grabbing his face, you crushed your lips to his, quickly exploring his tongue with yours. Minutes later, breathless, you tore apart, Sackler was beaming. 


	12. Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RR: My I request "I told you to take care of yourself" for Sackler😍

Sackler bounded through the door to see you sprawled out on the couch. You greeted him with a series of dry coughs. Sackler shook his head, walking towards you. 

"Jesus, kid, you are sweating." He murmured, pushing your wet hair out of your face. Your eyes shuttered at the coolness of his touch. Sackler glanced over at the coffee table at the mountain of tissues. "Have you taken anything for your fever?" He pulled his shirt over his head and wiggled out of his jeans.  ** "I told you to take care of yourself." ** You shrugged weakly, pulling the blanket up to your nose. "Oh no, you don't!" 

Sackler was on you, hoisting you up into his arms. "You are going to bed." He stated matter of factly. You buried your face into his chest, breathing him in, your body throbbed all over, and any amount of comfort was welcomed. Sackler lowered you carefully into bed. "Stay!" He dictated as he stepped out of the room. He returned with a glass of water, handing you pills. "Ibuprofen for your fever." He observed you as you swallowed them down. 

Smiling, he took the glass away from you, abandoning it to the side table, he proceeded to crawl over you. In one sweep of movement, he had you hugged to his chest, arms encasing you. The pressure of his embrace felt good against your aching muscles. "Comfy?" He hummed, sweeping tiny kisses against your sticky face. You nodded, kissing his chest in appreciation. "Sleep now, and when you wake up, I'll run down and get that sweet and sour soup you like so fucking much.." You smiled to yourself as Sackler caressed your head, lulling you to sleep. 


	13. Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I whipped this up for a friend.
> 
> TW: COCK WARMING

You push open the door to your apartment. Stepping in, you see your actor boyfriend propped on the couch, script in hand.

"Hey, baby." Sackler sounds with a tiny wave of his fingers. You smile and walk by him, scratching the top of his head as you move to the bedroom. It was Friday, and on Fridays, your bra hit the bedroom floor as soon as you got home.

The busiest day at your office was Friday, and all you want to do at the end of the day was get into your comfy leggings and snuggle on the couch. Lifting your favorite teeshirt above your head, you hear Adam shout out your name from the living room.

Grabbing your leggings, you walk to your boyfriend. You shake your head at the spectacle that you find. Adam simpers at your expression as he glides his hand up and down his shaft, which is free and standing erect, glistening with arousal, his pants abandoned to the carpet.

"Yes, love?" You smirk, playfully, batting your eyelashes. Adam, with his free hand, motions you to him.

"Come here." Goosebumps ripple over your skin at his command; discarding your leggings, you sway to the front of his knees. Adam taps his thigh, not lowering the direct stare he is locked in with you.

Straddling him, he strokes your soft curves, squeezing your hips appreciatively. "Sit, like a good girl." He murmurs, lining himself up with your ardent cunt. Biting your lower lip, you slowly suck him in, gasping with every inch that enters you.

Adam tosses his head back as you bottom out on his cock. "Fuck! Kid, it never gets old." He said, tittering. You rock against him; Adam groans and digs into your thighs. "Stop. No. I want you to just sit here." Tilting your head and running your tongue over your bottom lip. You go still. "I need to learn these lines, and you are going to help me." This man was the most adorable human being, you think to yourself as a giggle falls from your lips.

Adam's eyes widen, and he lightly slaps your leg. "Do not move." He growls as he picks up the script. " I am going to read my lines, and you are going to sit here, perfectly beautiful on my cock." A thick New Yorker accent flows from his mouth as he starts reciting.

You glow as his face transforms with each word. You love watching him act; he is the most talented person you know. Getting lost in the movement of his mouth, you lose your balance and fall forward into his chest.

He looks down at you with a fiendish smirk. "You moved..." He murmurs before throwing the script across the floor and tackling you to the cushions. "Now, I am going to fuck you into this couch!" He bellows, your laughter echoes around you.


	14. Cemetery Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you please do these for Sackler? I’m so excited! ‘Scaring each other, and ‘walking through a graveyard at night.’

"I don't know about this now, Sackler.." You murmured as you approached the rusty black gate. How you had let Sackler convince you to walk through a graveyard at midnight the night before Halloween, you had no clue.

Oh, wait. Yes, you did. It was that fucking smile and precious face that made your heart melt. Adam danced around you in a circle, giggling like a five-year-old.

"Are you afraid of the ghosties, kid?" He sang out softly, seizing you by the hips and kissing your cheek. "I'll protect you." Adam hummed in your ear before jumping back and opening the gate. You took his hand into yours and walked across the threshold.  
The cold air nipped your nose, prompting you to cuddle closer to Adam. "My precious baby." He cooed, kissing the tip of your nose. "It's not so bad; it's peaceful.' Adam let go of you and jogged over to a large headstone.

You lingered on the path. The moon cast a radiant luminosity over the grounds. You looked over to Sackler to find that he was gone. Glancing around, you started saying his name. You knew he was trying to scare you; you were going to kill him. 

"Sackler, come on.." You grumbled, walking towards where you last saw him. You swallowed down the irritational fear that was building inside." Adam..."

You cried softly, trying to walk respectively over the stones. You stopped and took a deep breath, listening to your surroundings. Silence. You opened her eyes, where the ---. A hand came across your chest and mouth.

Screaming, you go to stomp down before Sackler's roaring filled your ears. You spin around, pushing him away from you. 

Laughing, he falls back onto the ground. You can't help but join in the hilarity. Adam jumped up and enveloped you against his chest. "I got you, doll."


	15. The Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Marie 😘 Excited to see your Autumn/Halloween themed requests!!! Can I request with either Sackler or Altman “Do you dare me?” and/or “Did you know that no one has ever made it out alive?” Feel free to make it fluffy or smutty 🧡🖤🕸🎃💀
> 
> A tiny bit of anxiety/angst and some fluff// WC: 440// Fem Reader x Sackler

Adam crosses his arms over his broad chest. He looks like a model out of an L.L.Bean catalog. Fortunately, he is accompanying you on the long weekend away at your family home in Massachusetts. 

Sackler presently stands in front of you in form-fitting jeans, white teeshirt paired with a bright red flannel. How did you get so lucky to have such a handsome boyfriend? 

You burst out into a little dance, the sounds of crunching leaves under your feet, as you stop to stand on your toes, pouting your lips towards Adam. 

Smirking, he pops a firm kiss to your forehead, knocking you off your toes; Sackler holds you by your sweater to prevent you from falling.  
"So, where is this shack, anyway?" He asks, kicking at an exposed root. You grab his hand and lead him further into the trees. 

The previous night, your family had joined you for dinner; this included the aunts and cousins that lived nearby. The evening involved narrating childhood tales, including the stories of you and the old lady in the woods. Sackler demanded you to show him the location of your greatest childhood fear. After many kisses under the blankets and promises to eat you out for hours when you returned home, you agreed. 

Sackler hooks his fingers into the loops of your jeans as you lead him for a few minutes through the leaves and mud in silence before stopping swiftly. 

"There it is." Goosebumps ripple over your flesh at the sight of the small caving shack. Sackler wraps his arms around you and pulls you to his chest. 

"It's pretty small, kid... It's not that scary." He murmurs into your ear before nipping a kiss to your lobe. "Do you dare me?" He questions, springing from behind you, swaying towards the hovel.

"Don't you do it, Adam..." You plead, suddenly panicking. Sackler chuckles and takes two massive leaps backward. "Baby, no..." Your body freezes, and your limbs go numb; fear paralyzes you, stealing your voice. Sackler's smile drops, and he rushes to you, arms around you, lips to your face. 

"Kid, it's okay. I won't go in. I am right here. You are safe." Adam's hot breath on your face and caress of his lips led you back to the present. You lock eyes with him and nod to him for reassurance. 

Adam rubs his nose to yours and clutches your hand. "Alright, doll. Let's get you back to the house. I want some of that pumpkin pie and your sweet pussy for dessert." He chuckles, nuzzling into your cheek as you lead the way out of the woods.


	16. Blessed Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sackler x Fem/Pagan Reader (Finale of my Yule Series)
> 
> TW: Mention of alcohol, holidays, pagan traditions
> 
> Fluffy, Festive Fluff.
> 
> WC: 832

Yule was tomorrow, and you had been buzzing around with excitement for days. It was your favorite Sabbat of the year. New York was majestic, covered in a few inches of snow. The decorations, foods, and mulled wine were delightful shots of serotonin to your veins. 

Adam was set on making Yule as magical to you as you were to him. He had spent the last two weeks reading Complete Book of Witchcraft by Raymond Buckland before bed. 

If he struggled with any concepts, he'd wait until the nights you slept over to ask for clarification. While relaxing his head against your bare breast, you'd stroke his hair and carefully explained your pagan beliefs.

Adam woke up early on the day of Yule. After a quick shower and run to the store, he was ready for the project at hand. He was going to make you an Apple pie from scratch. 

He purchased candles from your chosen new age shop earlier in the week for the Yule Log that he scored from his buddy in set design. After a symphony of curse words, he delicately embellished it with a collection of cuttings of mistletoe, holly, and pine needles.

Adam now stood in the center of his little kitchen, surrounded by flour, tattered crust pieces, and various measuring cups and spoons. His face was scrunched in concentration as he eyed the level of ice water required for the dough. 

This was his third attempt, and he was near desperation. He needed this to be perfect, and he was not about to present you with a store-bought version. The previous two pies did not resemble the cookbook image, and he refused to settle for anything less than exceptional. The first crust didn't rise properly. 

On the second attempt, he got a little too zealous with the filling and watched angrily as it bubbled out of the crust slits. Screaming, he grabbed it from the oven, searing his hand in the process. After some first aid, he anxiously placed the third pie on the oven rack in his final attempt. Nervously, he slunk down in front of the stove, insistent on watching this one bake all the way. 

After ten minutes, he slapped his hand to his forehead, realizing he needed to clean the kitchen's mess. Busying himself to avoid watching the pie, he picked up the space. He was changing into clean clothing when the timer went off. Rushing to the oven, he handled his finished product. It was golden brown, with a delightful flaky edge. Beaming, he shouted and danced before finishing up before your arrival. 

The apartment door flung open, presenting a goofy grinning Adam. You shook your head playfully as he descended, crushing his lips to yours, lifting you into a tight embrace. You sighed into his kiss, your fingers caressing the back of his neck. He pulled you into the living room before placing you back onto your feet.

"Merry Yule, kid." Adam planted a kiss on your forehead, drawing tears to your eyes. He motioned for you to rotate; removing your jacket, he tossed it towards the side table before hopping back in forth on his feet. "I have so many surprises for you! But, you need to sit over there on the couch, like a good little girl or Santa Adam won't give you all your presents." You blurted out a laugh, rolling your eyes, and did as he ordered. You watched in amusement as he shuffled out of sight. 

Skipping into the living room, his arms held a large birch log. Smiling, he set it carefully on the coffee table before you. Your eyes grew as you examined the fine work of your boyfriend. He even had carved out spaces for the placement of tapers. Tears traveled down your cheeks; taking him by the belt, you hauled him in for a kiss. Adam chuckled, sinking to his knees; he held your hands in his.

"I got you some candles. A gold one for the sun, some green, and one red." He drew your fingers to his lips, kissing them. "Red is for passion and sex." Laughing, he caressed more kisses to the inside of your wrist before clearing his throat. "And, now you will need to follow me to the kitchen, my lady." Adam sprang up, hoisting you in his arms as he did. 

Covering your eyes, he guided you before revealing a beautiful golden pie. Your chest swelled as he explained that it was a homemade Apple pie that he had baked earlier that day. He had read that Apples were a special fruit commonly ate at Yule. 

Turning, you wound your arms around his center, resting your chin to his chest, you murmured, 'I love you.' Adam's face softened as he bowed and brushed his nose to yours. You weren't sure how you got so lucky to have found Adam Sackler, but you were thanking the gods extra this Sabbat for sending him to you.


	17. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really needed to write a quick comfort Sackler write up.
> 
> No TW.

Dropping the keys in the dish by the door, you flipped off your shoes. It had been a long day, and you were ready for some carbohydrates. Breezing through the living room, you stopped abruptly to quite the endearing scene. Adam was stretched out over the length of your couch, his feet dangling off the end, with the tiniest black ball of fur nestled in the center of his chest.

"Adam?" You questioned, ambling towards him. He turned a wide goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, kid. We have a new roommate!" His voice sang out, inciting a small chirp from the kitten squirming closer to Adam's face. Warmth spread over you as you kneeled next to the couch. Your life with Adam Sackler was never dull.

"So, what's their name? And how did this come about, my love?" You playfully rolled your eyes as you ran your hand quickly over his freckled cheek. Adam bolted upward with a burst of energy, something you had come to adore from him, clutching the kitten to his chest. "He was in a box on the sidewalk!" His voice boomed as he rocked back in forth, stopping momentarily to coo downwards at the creature. "His name is Tom. Tom Snout." You bit down on your lip, holding back your laughter.

"Oh." You hummed, sliding from the floor and to the couch. This could be a long conversation.

"He was sitting by himself. The guy said that no one wanted him because he was all black. Can you fucking believe that shit?" You shook your head, melting over the adorableness unfolding in front of you. "So, he's ours now. Tom Snout, you know, cause he's so skittish..." Adam observed your confusion and continued. "Shakespeare, Midsummers Night Dream. I thought it was fitting." He said, holding Tom out in front of you, his small paws swinging in the air.

"So, I got him a litter box and some cat food that the pet store lady recommended. Grass-fed chicken puree, it's good for him, none of those chemicals, fillers, and shit. I wanted to wait for you to get home so you could come with me to get more off my list." You tilted your head with a low chuckle.

"Your list for what?" You questioned walking towards Adam, your hands stretched towards Tom Snout. "Let me see him?" You requested. Adam jumped back from you, pressing Tom to his chest.

"Tom! He needs appropriate toys for physical activity; we should probably get some kind of cat bed. None of those lasers, though, I think they cause blindness." Adam's speech accelerated. "I will make him a cat tree this weekend." Laughing, you bounded to him, attempting to pet the kitten. Adam sighed and handed Tom to you. Tom, despite the animated actions of his new owner, looked sleepy. Rubbing your cheek over his soft black fur, you kissed the top of his head. Your eyes raised and caught Adam staring intently at you.

"Yes?" You mused, continuing to give Tom caresses. Adam stepped closer to you, slipping his hands around your hips, a grin playing on his lips.

"You are going to be the best cat mom." He hummed, brushing his nose with yours. Tilting his head downwards, he addressed the sleeping kitten. "Welcome home, Tom Snout."


	18. My Only Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Sackler x Fem! Reader
> 
> TW: Pregnancy, Childbirth, Children, Holidays
> 
> WC: 1,008
> 
> Happy Valentine's friends!
> 
> This is a big post for me for two reasons. The first, is I have never written Dad! Sackler before, I have a lot of personal hesitations around writing pregnancy/children but its something I’ve wanted to do with Sackler, simply because I love him with all my heart. This is my baby leap into this area.
> 
> Second, I haven’t written over 1k in one sitting in over two months, and I just made it over 1k. I know that word count doesn’t matter and shouldn’t but its my own, personal critic that has been lashing me. Regardless, I hope you enjoy some Sackler Valentine Fluff!

The sounds of crashing pans woke you from your sleep, accompanied by squeaky, soft giggles. Smiling, you spread out, allowing yourself a few more moments of solitude. You could only imagine what you were to discover once you shuffled down the hall.

It was Valentine's Day.

As a couple, neither of you took it seriously, with no sentimentality around the day. Adam and you both were cynical and rejected the commercialism of the holiday. Your first year together, Adam surprised you with cherry flavored condoms. The following year, you greeted him at the door in sheer, red lace and a can of whipped cream.

Things started to change after the birth of your son. Adam was softer, gentler after being in the delivery room. He was smitten. He had never known love like this before, watching you grow round for nine months with a child you created together in passion.

He stood next to you as your son was delivered into your arms. Adam insisted on being the one to cut the umbilical cord; he had spent the prior three months preparing for the day. Your Youtube algorithm was destroyed by his frequent viewings of childbirth and the procedure.

Adam was made for fatherhood. He took the role with all the dedication and seriousness you knew he would, the day you told him you were pregnant. He insisted on filling the bookshelves with parenting and children's books. Reading to your son as early as the first forty-eight hours of bringing him home.

When it was time to switch to solid foods, Adam shopped exclusively at the farmers market, inspecting each fruit and vegetable. You laughed the day that the Nutribullet arrived. He refused and quite often and loudly about how he would not let his son be loaded with fillers and artificial sweeteners.

He prided himself in every accomplishment, no matter how small. The first time your son used the potty successfully, he cried. You fell in love with this version of Adam as hard as you did the original. He maintained his quirkiness and boisterous personality that you were so deeply fond of. However, the flavored condoms were replaced with a sketch of your son and a lavender scented bath and candles.

Now that your son was close to his fourth birthday, things were getting more inventive and extensive. Adam was now recruiting your son in his projects.

Excitement danced in your stomach as you listened to more laughter ringing down the hall. Eager to see what was happening, you made your way closer to the Sackler boys. Your eyes widened as you began to see the glitter trail on the floor. Staying hidden, you observed the scene.

Your son was happily seated at the kitchen table, dressed only in shorts, feet painted red, hanging from the chair. His tiny hands clapping as his father shuffled around the stove, dino apron knotted around his hips, measuring cup brimming of pancake batter swinging in his hand.

You bit back a laugh as you caught a glimpse of a drawn smiley face adorning Adam's back. Clearing your throat loudly, you stepped into view. Your son screamed 'Happy Valentine's Day!' as he saw you, jumping down and over to you, much to his father's dismay.

"Kid, NO! Your feet." His words were loud, but the grin playing on his face told you he was delighted. You looked down at your son's little face, beaming at you.

"Happy Valentine's day to you, my love." You leaned down and brushed a kiss on his forehead before staring down at his feet. "Why are his feet covered in paint?" You questioned your husband as you carried your son back to his chair. Adam playfully shrugged before waving his spatula at you.

"You were supposed to stay in bed. This all would have been cleaned up if you had just followed the rules." Laughing, you began picking up dishes. Adam yelped and darted at you. "No, no, no, you don't. Go sit." He ordered, pointing to the chair next to your son, who was intently watching both of you.

Adam kissed the tip of your nose before moving back to dishing out pancakes. Your son cheered as Adam arranged two plates of eggs and chocolate chip heart-shaped pancakes in front of both of you. Biting back a laugh, you waited until Adam was seated at the table before threading your fingers with his and smiling.

"We've come a long way from cherry-flavored hearts, eh?" You murmured, inciting a burst of laughter from Adam. You ate in silence, listening to father and son banter about what the rest of the weekend would hold. You waited until the plates were cleared before you asked the critical questions.

"So, boys... There's a lot of glitter and paint in here..." Adam nodded along before springing with your son into the next room.

"Stay there! Close your eyes!" Adam's voice roared into the kitchen, followed amidst a burst of giggling. Closing your eyes, you listened to the shuffling of feet and whispering. You folded your hands in your lap. You could barely make out Adam counting before your son's voice rang out.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. Daddy?" Tears immediately streamed over your cheeks as you heard Adam sang the following line.

"You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you." Pausing, Adam coached your son through the last lyrics.

"Please don't take my sunshine away." Holding back the pending flood your eyes opened to your son. He was proudly showcasing a paper heart embellished with two sets of red footprints, one humorously larger than the other.

"Oh, baby, thank you!" You exclaimed, opening your arms to hug your son. Adam extracted the heart quickly before your son crashed into you. You breathed in his hair before your eyes locked with Adam's. He was smiling through his own set of tears. You mouthed 'I love you' before he moved to join the group hug.


End file.
